Complicated?
by Akimei
Summary: *SHOUJO-AI* You know how everyone is writing Rei/Usa fics, and Mamoru is always making things so complicated? Well, This fic is going to be a bit different... *COMPLETE*


**Complicated?**  
  
"Okay, Let's try again..." Rei mumbled, as she placed a finger to her chin. She'd been trying for the past ten minutes at least to come up with a way to tell Usagi how she felt. She was now standing in front of Mamoru's appartment door and making up "conversations-to-confession" as she called it, herself. Usagi's parents were out of town for the weekend, and Ikuko had automatically suggested she stay at her friend Mamoru's... Usagi had been happy about it, and told the senshi. Which was why Rei presently stood in front of the door to the appartment. She wouldn't have normally came to Mamoru's appartment on a Sunday morning, but, since Mamoru was at work and could be back and minute now, she just couldn't wait any longer. Now, If only she could come up with a good conversation...  
"Hmm... Hey, Usagi! I just came to tell you I'm in love with you and have been since I met you!" she said lowly so Usagi couldn't hear her, smiling. She slapped her forehead. "That'll never work."  
"Alright then... Hi, Usa! I just decided to stop by on my way back to the temple from my morning run, and tell you I love you!" "Doh! That sounded stupid!" she sighed.  
She started to open her mouth again, but was interrupted when the door was suddenly opened to reveal Usagi. She blinked at Rei, and smiled hugely. "Rei-chan!" she said.  
"Uh..." Rei gained a look of absolute horror, though Usagi wasn't paying any attention. 'Not yet! I haven't even come up with a good--' her own thoughts were cut off as she was being dragged inside by a very happy Usagi. 'Oh boy. Brace up Rei. This is gonna be mentally scarring...'  
  
Once they were inside, and sitting down on the couch just a couple feet from each other, Rei sighed. "I wanted to... talk to you..."  
"About what?" Usagi asked, completely oblivious to Rei's state of mind.  
"Well, Um..." Rei then sighed. 'Here we go...' "You see... It started when I first met you. You... well... I've always thought you were cute when you Klutz up. You're so sweet and forgiving. You laugh(or cry) when you make a mistake. You're beautiful... What I'm trying to say is..." Usagi looked confused, and smiled softly at the same time.  
"I'm in love with you... I've always been in love with you... I hope you don't hate me... I-- mmph." she started, but was cut off when Usagi pressed her lips against Rei's gently.  
The ravenhaired girl's eyes closed and she smiled against her friends lips. She was so sweet. Kind. Even when kissing. It was just the way Rei had figured her kiss would be only... better. It was a feeling she could never describe, being kissed by the one she'd always been so in love with...  
Usagi moved away a moment later, and smiled up at Rei timidly. "I've been wanting to tell you the same thing... I love you too, Rei-chan... But how will this work? What if our relationship gets complicated? There's Mamoru and-- mmph." she started, but was cut off when Rei did just what she had done moments before.  
The miko pressed her lips fully against Usagi's, reveling in the feeling of kissing her true love.  
Slowly, Rei pushed Usagi back on the couch, cushioning her head with her hands, to pull Usagi closer to herself. Usagi wrapped her arms around her best friend, newly discovered love, and pulled them even closer together.  
They had both completely forgotten that Mamoru could be home any moment...  
  
Mamoru pulled up in the driveway of his appartment, and walked up the three stone stairs before the door. He yawned, his eyes half-closed in weariness from a hard morning at work. He opened the door and walked in. He ignored the couch, bypassing it to go to the small kitchen. He grabbed a coffie mug, and poured some coffee into his mug. He took a sip, and turned to head back into the kitchen.  
The darkhaired man walked over to the couch and moved Rei's leg to the side, fluffing the cushion a bit before sitting down next to the oblivious girls who were still making out. He raised forward for a second to grab the TV remote, then leaned back, crossing his legs comfortably. He flipped on the TV with the remote control and began to flip through the channels.  
  
Usagi moaned softly when Rei began to dart her tongue into her mouth, swirling it languidly around her own. They heard a shushing sound from beside them, and broke appart to look to the side. Mamoru sat in his seat, looking at them strangely.  
"M-" Usagi started, stunned.  
"Could you two try to keep it down a bit? I'm watching TV." he said and turned back to the screen.  
Rei and Usagi looked at each other a blinked before glancing back to Mamoru then to the TV. Rei's mouth was agape and Usagi was just shocked.  
At least it seemed as though their newly formed relationship wouldn't be complicated by Mamoru...  
  
**End**  
  
(Also on: shoujoai.com/forum/topic_show.pl?tid=10160) 


End file.
